Carnage (Marvel Comics)
|-|Symbiote= |-|Poison= Summary Carnage is a recurring antagonist in the Spider-Man subdivision of Marvel Comics. Originally known as Cletus Kasady, he was essentially psychotic since childhood, having murdered or tortured his family and burning down his own orphanage. By his adulthood, Kasady was a diagnosed sociopath and a serial killer, having murdered so many individuals that, when he was finally caught, he was given eleven consecutive life sentences. Eventually, Eddie Brock was imprisoned as well and broke free shortly afterwards. However, the Venom Symbiote was pregnant at the time, and gave birth to a blood-red and black spawn known as "Carnage", which eventually bonded with Kasady, amplifying his power tremendously and allowing him to wreak havoc on New York City. Since then, Carnage has remained a consistent foe to the web-slinger to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher Name: Cletus Kasady, Carnage Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Presumably in his 20s or 30s Classification: Alien symbiote bonded to a human host, Convicted Criminal, Spawn of Venom Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Surface Scaling, Transformation, Body Control, Elasticity and Sizeshifting (Can restructure the Symbiote in various different ways, such as tentacles, transforming into clothes to disguise itself. Can also manipulate itself to a molecular size and back to normal size. Can sprout wings and fly), Weapon Creation, Limited Reactive Evolution (When Kasady was taken into space by the Sentry, the Carnage symbiote was able to save his life by growing small sacks around his mouth that converted carbon dioxide into oxygen), Flight (Carnage can grow a pair of wings and use them to fly), Absorption (Can become one with every atom of a person that he bonds with), Mind Manipulation (By connecting one of his tendrils to someone's brain, he can screw with their mind by sharing his own thoughts and driving them insane), Can produce organic webbing, Duplication, Possession (Can spread his Symbiote to others and possess them), Regeneration (Mid; has regenerated from being decapitated, having his head blown off, and being torn in half. High for the Symbiote; it can reform itself from a few cells or even a single atom), Can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, the Symbiote can transmit itself through technology and wiring, Immunity to earthly diseases, poisons, and the Spider-Sense Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely higher (Stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom put together) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed (Comparable to Spider-Man) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Physically stronger than both Spider-Man and Venom combined) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class, likely higher Durability: At least Small Town level, likely higher Stamina: Very high (Likely due to his insanity, Carnage is capable of taking incredible amounts of damage without slowing down, to the point where not even being torn in half succeeded in stopping him for long) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with the extensions of his Symbiote. Hundreds of kilometers when stretched to maximum length (Managed to stretch far enough to search the entirety of New York City) Standard Equipment: Red Symbiotic Suit Intelligence: Carnage is a completely psychotic killer, being a diagnosed sociopath and murdering thousands or more without any rhyme or reason. In spite of this, Carnage is a very formidable combatant, outmatching Spider-Man in most of their encounters through a variety of applications of his Symbiote's amorphous structure. His murderous nature has also made him very creative, having learned nine million ways to kill an individual and allowing him to alter the Symbiote's biological structure in numerous ways (Most commonly morphing his arm into an axe) Weaknesses: Much like the rest of his kind, Carnage can be harmed more easily by sonic or heat-based attacks (Albeit the former is no longer an issue after he was empowered by Darkhold and he has shown significant resistance to heat compared to the rest of his family). Is completely insane and psychotic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Symbiote: Kasady has an alien being called a Klyntar attached to his bloodstream, offering him a wide range of capabilities. With it he can do all of the things listed below: *'Transformation:' One of Carnage's most well-known abilities is to shapeshift. He can morph the symbiote to resemble clothing, create tendrils from his body, and turn his appendages into various weapons: swords, axes, etc. *'Projectiles:' Carnage either rips off an appendage he's turned into a weapon and throws it or shoots out sharp, diamond-shaped masses of symbiote from his body to slash and cut foes. However, they disintegrate after a minute. *'Possession/Mind Manipulation:' Carnage can mentally torture someone by sticking part of the symbiote into someone and shove his maniacal thoughts into their mind, driving them to insanity. He can also take control of one's body with the symbiote. This can be done to multiple people at once. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Lucy (Elfen Lied) Lucy's profile (Note: Tier 7 versions are used for both and speed was equalized) Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's Profile (Ditto is given time to transform) Notable Losses: Alex Mercer (Prototype) Alex Mercer's profile (Both were Low 7-C and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Orphans Category:Possession Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Web Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Criminals Category:Parasites Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users